The Last Laugh
by Right4Me
Summary: Charlotte finally gets the last laugh!


****** **Last Laugh**********

Charlotte came home from work after a long day. Violet had already been home a while and fixed some dinner.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked wrinkling her nose at the pot of food Violet left on the stove for her.

"It's tilapia casserole instead of tuna I used tilapia. I tried it on vacation and it was good. I'd thought you might like some." Violet scooped some into a bowl and handed it to Charlotte who was still in her work clothes.

"Not bad." Charlotte tried some. "I could sure go for a martini tonight."

"Uhhhh" Violet said really quickly and in a low voice." I used up all the gin."

"What?" Charlotte asked her not sure she heard right.

"I used up all the gin." Violet confessed.

"What in the world did you do with it? There was almost a full bottle last night." Charlotte rushed over to the liquor cabinet to check the bottle of gin."

"I got home from work early so I thought I'd practice mixing up martini's to see if I could make one as good as you do. I kept pouring them out. They weren't good. I almost had it. What is it four to one gin to vermouth? I just couldn't get it to taste like yours."

"Where's my bottle of olives?" Charlotte was looking through the liquor cabinet.

"I ate them when I was tasting the martini's. Olives make a good snack. Did you know?"

Charlotte folded her arms and scowled at Violet. "You don't know the day I had. I was looking forward to a martini all day."

"I'll take you out. I'll buy you ten martini's if you want." Violet almost sounded scared.

"You're gonna take me out for a drink? To a bar? "Charlotte raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Why not? We can go to the one by the hospital. Cooper and Pete like it .I know they always go there."

"Let me go change then" Charlotte headed up the stairs. Aren't you gonna change?" Charlotte noticed Violet was wearing some tie die style blouse and a denim skirt.

"Why what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Charlotte just looked at her. "Nothing. If you're going to the circus."

"I don't care. I'm keeping it on." Violet continued talking to her self as Charlotte went upstairs to change. "I'm just going out to relax and have a drink. I look fine." Violet convinced herself.

A short time later Charlotte came down in a short tight black dress-tank top style.

"Cooper's probably not going to be there tonight you know." Violet smirked.

"I don't care about Cooper. Aren't you at least going to brush your hair?" Charlotte snarked at Violet.

"I brushed it this morning. My hair is fine." Violet said defensively.

"Come on then. Let's go " Charlotte sighed as they walked out the door.

Charlotte and Violet walked in the club. They noticed Cooper, Pete and Sam sitting at the bar with their backs to them. Violet nudged Charlotte.

"Shhh" Charlotte hushed her. "Act like you don't see them." Charlotte and Violet took a seat on the opposite side of the bar.

Pete was the first one to notice them sit down. "Man if she wasn't your ex and she wasn't with Violet I'd be sending her a drink right now." Sam laughed and Cooper looked up to see Charlotte and Violet ordering from the bartender.

"What are they doing here?" Pete asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cooper bragged. "Charlotte brought Violet here to spy on me." Watch I'll give them something to talk about." See that chick over there. The skinny blonde at the end of the bar?"

"Yeah" Pete said.

"Are you sure Cooper?" "There seems to be something about her. I don't know what but." Sam rambled.

"Watch me work my magic guys" Cooper had the bartender send a drink to the skinny blonde. The blonde looked at him and mouthed. "Thank you." Cooper got up and walked over to the blonde keeping his eye on Charlotte to make sure she was watching.

Charlotte was watching. "Are you okay?" Violet gently touched her hand.

"Oh. I'm just fine." Charlotte answered loud and clearly with a grin on her face.

"I don't expect you to cry about it but I don't expect you to be this happy either. Violet was surprised at Charlotte's reaction.

Cooper was watching too and could see Charlotte's pleasure. This bothered him. He moved in closer to the blonde making sure Charlotte saw.

Charlotte started snickering to herself.

"What's wrong with you?" Violet asked "You've only had one drink."

"You see that blonde Cooper's with?" Charlotte asked Violet with a smile.

"Yeah. It looks like she's got her hand on his knee now." Violet was watching and could see that Cooper kept looking over to make sure Charlotte was looking.

"Well. She is really a He. I met him last week at one of my seminars. His name is Andrew but he calls himself Andrea. He has an appointment in my office tomorrow for some hormone shots to keep him looking all pretty and feminine."

"Oh my!" Violet said staring at Andrew/Andrea with his hand on Cooper's knee. She saw that Cooper grew a smile on his face when noticed them looking at him. Andrew/Andrea started moving his hand further up Cooper's leg to his thigh.

Charlotte and Violet burst out laughing. "Are you ladies alright? Do you need another drink?" The bartender asked.

An attractive man sitting near them offered to buy them each a drink and then asked Charlotte to dance. Charlotte said yes just to watch Cooper's reaction. The attractive man picked out a slow song on the jukebox and began dancing slow and close with Charlotte.

Charlotte played it up and danced real close and seductive with the guy. Cooper saw this and took Andrew/Andrea out on the dance floor to dance. Charlotte looked over to Violet. Violet was making a face as if she was ready to get sick. Cooper danced close with the blonde and Charlotte tried hard to control her manners and not burst out laughing again. After the song was over Charlotte sat back down by Violet.

"I think we should tell him." Violet still had on a sick face as she watched Cooper sit down with Andrew/Andrea. Andrew/Andrea was practically sitting on Cooper's lap.

"He'll figure it out once they get home" Charlotte told her. "Andrew hasn't had his surgery yet. All his male parts are still there."

"But he looks like a woman." Violet spoke out loud.

"Well that's partly the female hormones he's getting, the sexy outfit and I bet he stuffs his bra well."

Violet couldn't stop laughing . Pete told Sam "I don't know what it is about Charlotte but she's different outside of work. Look at them over there. There having a barrel of laughs. Cooper's having his own fun. Let's go join them."

Charlotte warned Violet not to tell Pete and Sam about Andrew/Andrea threatening patient confidentiality. Charlotte was afraid they would tip off Cooper and she didn't want to spoil his little surprise for later. After a while Pete and Sam had a few too many drinks and asked Violet and Charlotte to dance. The foursome got up to dance while Cooper was dancing very close with Andrew/Andrea. Charlotte noticed the expression change on Cooper's face as he danced pressed up against Andrew/Andrea.

"Oh damn." She said to Violet. "I think Cooper got his surprise a bit early." Violet looked over and saw Cooper's face. He looked like he was going to be sick and he just left the bar.

"Wonder what's wrong with Cooper?" Pete said as he saw Cooper storm off out of the bar. "Guess it didn't work out with the blonde".

"Guess not." Charlotte said and looked at Violet with a big smirk.

***

The next day at work Charlotte saw Cooper at the elevator. "So did you have fun at the bar with that blonde last night?" Charlotte asked him

"As a matter of fact I did." Cooper snarked at her not letting her know he found out it was really a guy.

"I guess that blonde is more your type than I am huh?" Charlotte smirked.

"I guess so!" Cooper snarked back at her.

As they got off the elevator and headed to the front desk Dell informed Charlotte "Your first patient is here waiting for you already".

"Good morning. Dr. King. Andrew/Andrea came over and shook her hand." 

"Good Morning Andrew." Charlotte replied looking at Cooper

Cooper was horrified

"Oh! Hey there Cooper." Andrew said "I had such a good time dancing with you last night. Too bad you had to rush off in such a hurry. Maybe I could get your number before I leave." Charlotte looked at Cooper with the biggest happiest grin she could.


End file.
